When Im Gone Christine
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: This is a songfic to When I'm gone by Three Door's Down. Its centered around Arnie in the novel Christine. It's when Arnie is finally "gone" taken over by the car. OneShot.


This is a songfic to "When I'm gone" By three doors down. I was listening to it one day and thought it matched Arnie from Christine amazingly, well anyways I ended up writing it. I can never be the great writer Stephen King is so be gentle with your reviews.

Discalimer: I don't own Christine that book belongs to Stephen King.

_Lyrics _

**"Words from the book itself."**

**Thoughts**

Arnie looked down at the dashboard of Christine listening to the old rock bands on the radio tapping his fingers to the beat on her wheel. He smiled, breathing in the smell of her. Lebay's words suddenly came to Arnie's mind.

**"Best smell 'cept maybe for pussy."**

And Arnie thought he was right, well he hadn't been able to test that fact but he believed it.

Suddenly Arnie saw Darnell's huge body making his way over to lot 20. "Closing up kid, you gotta go." Darnell told him glancing at the clock above Christine's car. By closing up Darnell meant it was time for his 'other life' to begin, which held illegal cigarettes, drugs and car parts. Arnie looked back at Christine's dashboard and at the portable clock he had layed there to keep sense of time. His eyes nearly bulged out when he realized the time. This time he knew his mom was going to kill him, this time she would.

Arnie couldn't explain it when he was with Christine something in him was set free something dark and mysterious. When he was with Christine working on her, listening to the radio in her, it was like he was in another world. He didn't doubt he was. Not for a moment everyone else just didn't see it. They were all blind.

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see.__There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.__Maybe it's too far away__Or maybe I'm just blind__Maybe I'm just blind_

When Arnie got home his mother was up and waiting for him her hair crazed and her normally grey eyes rimmed red with lack of sleep. She'd grown older since summer, years older as if Christine was slowly killing her. **Killing her. Christine's killing her.**

Arnie shook off that thought and began to argue with his mom. Didn't she understand that Christine was almost done? That she was almost complete?

No, all his mother cared about was him being home him being here. **Where do I go? Somewhere I can't see its so dark. **Arnie's thoughts continued to swirl around him and he brushed them off with a flick of his head. It was nothing, nothing but everyone being blind they just didn't see.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone._

"Your not the same Arnie! I had such high hopes for you." His mother, Regina shouted her voice cracking with emotion.

"Hopes? Hopes?! All you wanted was a puppet mom and you know what? I was your puppet for seventeen fucking years! Now I'm me! You're like all the other shitters!" Arnie screamed his face pale from lack of sleep, his eyes red rimmed and his face clear, now it was always clear and it scared his mother. It scared him. He hadn't changed he had just grown a backbone. He grew one and stood up, he finally lived.

_Everything I am, and everything in me I'll also be the one you wanted me to be_

Because he couldn't let Christine down she counted on him, thrived on him, and was him. And he would give anything for her. Even his life if it came to that. Because underneath it all Christine was the only one to understand him.

_Everything I am, and everything in me I'll also be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could__I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone._

Dennis was hospital bound his legs and back healing quite nicely after the number football season had on him. Arnie sat with him on Thanksgiving and they toasted sandwiches of wonder bread and turkey. **Just like old times****, t**hought Arnie, b**efore Christine took over. **Arnie choked down the rest of his sandwich trying to block off his thoughts and the truths they brang.

Dennis watched from his hospital bed remembering the words his father told him. **"Be his eyes Dennis."** Good eyes he was, he left Arnie blind. Dennis couldn't place it but something inside his friend had changed something had came over him. And no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find it. He tried to push Arnie to tell him but Arnie said nothing his pale cheeks turning slightly pink with patches of red. There was something Arnie couldn't or wouldn't tell Dennis. Leigh had told him something was wrong but this, this man who sat before him wasn't Arnie. And for one single moment Dennis had a cold sense of dread in his belly because Arnie, seemed to be gone.

Dennis opened his mouth trying to force out the questions that evaded him that shied away with embarrassment. Until one came flying out unbidden and Arnie left then letting the silence of unanswered questions take over the room, nook and cranny.

_When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.__I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends._

Arnie stumbled out of the hospital and into the darkness of a lonely night. He was alone once again. **"Come on big boy let's go for a ride."** A voice purred at the back of his mind, making the hair on the back of his neck rise. He looked down the street and thought he saw a ghost, not just any ghost but Lebay's, either his ghost or his corpse.

Arnie turned away and broke into a fast run to the bus stop a dead sweat breaking out on his brow. Panting he looked down the street seeing nothing, he sighed just a hallucination not Lebay's corpse. _**We'll have you one day boy. Christine and me wil****l you'll see boy. We already have some of you. Don't fight us boy, we know what's good for you. **A voice that was barely a whisper called to him from the base of his neck where his neck hairs stood straight out. The voice sounded strangely like Lebay's. A sinking dread filled Arnie's belly and it didn't seem that it would be leaving anytime soon._

_Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive, but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone._

_The next day a beatled eyed police inspector came nosing around Darnell's lot talking about a murder. Arnie watched with amusement as Darnell sweated a bit under the collar no doubt working up a good alibi for whatever new "delivery" he had made. Suddenly the inspector turned to him. "What are you smiling at kid?" his voice growled slightly his eyes narrowing even farther while he looked Arnie up and down._

_"You Arnie Cunningham?" the inspectot asked. As Arnie nodded his head the inspector pushed forward slamming Arnie's hip into Christine's hood. Arnie stroked Christine's red body as the police inspector walked around her steel body, searching, searching for something. **For blood, for skin, for Murder. **Arnie thought as he fought the urge to fidget. He settled down as his fingers touched Christine's body. **Those shitters won't get us. Christine she's too smart, to cool**** too good**** she's too clean to get caught. Those shitters are gonna pay boy you hear me? WE"RE GONNA MAKE THOSE SHITTERS PAY! **_

_Arnie fought the urge to shudder as the all too familiar voice entered his mind again, taking him over, until her was gone. **Only a little longer until I'm gone completely. Forever. **_

_Arnie wanted to fight to strike back but Christine held power over him, making him whoever she wanted him to be. And that was one man, and only one man._

_That was **LeBay**._

And they made those shitter's pay. Murders, upon murders as Christine's speedometer rolled back repairing herself.

Until Arnie was gone… until only a little of him remained.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.Everything I am, and everything in me I'll also be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I couldI'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone._

Even though he was thousands of miles away Arnie could feel it. Someone was killing Christine and ultimately him.

As Christine was hit for the last and final time, Arnie felt himself dying his heart began to slow his eyes began to darken. And the voices that had been screaming in his head LeBay's and Christine's were silenced forever. He was finally back after all of this. He couldn't believe ha had been so blind. Maybe that was all, maybe he was just blind.

_Maybe I'm just blind._

Thanks for reading, please review I'd really appreciate any comment you have. - LifesDarkFire


End file.
